Without a Gun
by dustyrose03
Summary: It's been 4 months since they escaped Italy,but when those you thought you would never see again,return. Intentions become clear and what would you do if you had to risk the life of the one you loved? Sequel to Another Way To Die! AH
1. Preface

Preface

I hadn't realised until now that love could make you do the craziest of things.

After all I had been through in these past few months – and let me assure you, I have been through a lot – it had never really crossed my mind.

That saying was everywhere though; on TV, in Hollywood, books and so on... So you must have thought that I would have picked up on this trend by now wouldn't you? But no, I was unbelievably oblivious to the doings and love lives of on screen actors and fictional book characters, so of course I was oblivious to that statement.

_Well_, I laughed inwardly to myself, _until now that is._

He thought that by sending me away, he would be saving my life. Of course he would think that, I mean, he has attempted similar actions in the past, but surely he must have known me well enough by now to know that I would never leave him and go down without a fight. I loved him too much to let him go, even if those harsh words it had only uttered to me minutes ago still resounded within my ears, I was not willingly leaving him. Also, I knew that the only reason he was doing this was because he loved me, but did he not even consider the pain he would put me through if he perished in a gun fight? Probably not, but under any circumstance, I would never leave him behind. _Never._

So, he should have considered all of this when he made this decision, without me, if I may add.

As I turned onto the road away from the airstrip, I could hear the screams, shouts and protests and I began driving away from the safety that Edward went through all of the trouble providing before he sent me away with Jasper.

But only he mattered to me at this very second in time. My life was small and insignificant compared to his which was ticking away with every second I was taken closer to him

I knew if we both got out of this he would eventually forgive me, but if we didn't...

Well, I guess that neither of us would be around to find out.

My heart began to beat erratically against my rib cage as I sped my way through the roads in the black Mercedes. I had a strong feeling that my heart beats were numbered; and I knew that every second I raced forward, I would probably die. My blood knew it as I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins, prompting me forward.

How we had ended here in this position, I would never know.

But I only know that it was for the better and not for the worst.


	2. The party and forest

**Without A Gun**

**Full Summary : It has been 4 months since Edward and Bella escaped the clutches of the Mafia, but what happens when old enemies return, determined to make your life as hell as it was before.... New relationships endure the emotional strain, and what would you do when you have to risk the life of the one you love?**

**AN: Right okay here is the first proper chapter! And if you are a new reader, i suggest you go and read Another Way to Die first, because you will get confused in this story.**

**Also someone requested i do a Lemon in this story, I'm not naming who it is and i politely said no, but i am saying to all of you that i am not doing Lemons in any of my stories, i have two reasons for this:**

**1. I turned 14 just over two months ago, and i don't really want to be writing them kind of chapters at my age, i am sure there are 14 year olds who write them, but i don't really want too. Though i have no grudges or anything against people who do :)**

**2. They don't go with my stories, it would just be kind of weird in my opinion.**

**Well now i got that out the way Enjoy!**

**Oh also this chapter in dedicated to . Dreams (eugh it wont let me say it sorry but it is riding on dreams )because she gave me the first review:) so she gets a cookie as well ^_^**

**Read and Review :)**

**x**

**Bellas POV**

Today is my 16th birthday, and it has been exactly 4 months since Edward and I had escaped Italy, and ever since then our lives had been close enough to heaven.

When we had arrived in New York, we changed planes and got onto one that went to Seattle, Edward was obviously trying to throw anyone who would be following us off the trail. It was a good thing that he had thought of that, because i never would have, but then again Edward had been involved with the Mafia for years, so he would probably know all there is to know about being undetectable.

Somehow we had ended up in Forks, we stayed in a motel for a few days while Edward found us a house to live in and that was where we were now.

It's amazing the things that Edward could forge, i knew that neither of us were old enough to get a house, but i have a big feeling that _alot _of money was involved.

We both entered Forks High as Juniors, I of course should be in my sophmore year, but Edward was being unbearingly protective of me, and because he couldn't pass for 16, I had to pretend that i was 16 turning 17, not 15 turning 16.

So that brings us back to now.

Like i said earlier today was my 16th birthday, September 13th and ironically it was a Friday. But i ignored all of the superstitious stuff, to me it was a load of bull.

Downstairs i could hear my two best friends Alice and Rosalie preparing for the party.

_Party _I sighed in my head. I _knew_ Alice would make a big deal of it, and _everyone_ knows how much i hate parties. So what was the point in bothering?

Alice and Edward were arguing downstairs, i could hear them both, and from what i could pick up it was about what Edward was going to be wearing.

" Alice! I am _not_ wearing the pink shirt!" Edward said exasperated.

" Edward, God help me if you don't put it on." Alice growled. I laughed to myself, sure Alice was small, but she could act like a grizzly bear at times.

Laughing to myself i continued with the letter i was writing to my Father and my Mother, i just hoped dad would send the letters to my mum on, as i didn't know her address.

I wrote to them weekly letting them know i was fine, and just updating them with my life. I never mentioned that Edward was from the Mafia, i hoped they assumed that he was someone i had met on my travels.

I never left an address either, for them to write back to me with, i knew that i would get forced back home if my father found out where i was. And i couldn't risk going back to Volterra. Well. At least for now anyway.

When i finished writing my letter, i sealed the envelope and put it to one side for later. I will send it tomorrow.

Next i sat on the floor and looked at my self in the long mirror. I had been doing this a lot lately, it was just a habit that i couldn't seem to break.

I gave myself the once over, checking that i could put on a happy face, even when i still lived in fear. I _knew _they wouldn't find us out here. I mean Forks hardly has anything, the only way you can get in is by car(no airport) and it seems very unlikely that they would even bother considering we would be here.

But still every night now i had nightmares about them coming and killing us, every morning i would wake up screaming and crying, and nothing Edward could do would stop them.

But even now, after all of those months away from Italy, i could still see a glimpse of the haunted look in my eyes.

I sighed and stood up, wincing when i heard the crack of the bones in my legs and checked my outfit.

For my party i was wearing; a denim skirt, a midnight blue top, sparkly eye-shadow, lip gloss and gold dolly shoes. My hair was natural and wavy, going halfway down my back. I forced myself to smile and look happy, even though it didn't reach my eyes.

Alice and Rosalie, had always noticed this about me, but i think they knew me well enough to know that i wouldn't answer any of their questions. But i feared it would come out eventually, and i wanted to post pone it as much as possible. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and i turned my head towards the door to see who it was.

Edward came in and smiled at me.

" Everyone has arrived and is waiting for you." He said and when he saw how annoyed my face looked he laughed.

" Come on, I'll be with you , it won't be as bad."

" No, but still bad enough." I mumbled to myself as i went over to join Edward. He clasped my hand in his and together we descended down the stairs.

As i walked into the living room every one turned around at my entrance and shouted. " HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY BELLA!!" At this Edward turned to smirk at me and winked. Our little secret as he called it.

For the next half an hour i acted like i was the happiest person alive, as everybody handed me presents, but i hated receiving presents, i had received a lot in my life so far to last about 10 more lifetimes. But i hated hurting peoples feelings just as much so i thanked them.

After that was all over the actual party started. Somebody turned up the music and the number one single at the moment came blaring out of the speakers. Everyone was dancing, singing and laughing as though they were having a good time, and they should be. I mean Alice could plan the best parties in the world probably, but she was always very modest about it.

Edward creeped up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

" Would you like to dance?" He whispered in my ear with his velvet voice, i was so entranced all i could do was nod yes.

He spun me around so that i was facing him and put his hands on my hips and in return i hung my arms loosely around his neck.

Behind him i could see Rosalie in full make out mode with her current boyfriend Mike Newton. They were all over each other, something you _really_ didn't want to see.

Edward noticed my face full of disgust.

" Rosalie?" He guessed.

" Yep." He laughed. Then we began to sway softly to the rhythm of the new song. It was a love song.

I smiled up at Edward and leant in, he did the same thing and briefly our lips touched, his were warm and soft, but someone yanked me away from him.

" Bella!" Alice whined. " I need help with the cake." And she gave me her puppy dog look, which i couldn't resist no matter how much i wanted too.

" Fine." I huffed and followed Alice into the kitchen, pausing once to smile apologetically at Edward. But when i saw the size of the cake, well lets just say i was more than shocked.

There was 6 tiers of cake, each tier was a different type of cake and had different eccentric decorations. It must've taken Alice _ages_ to make.

" Bella, i need you to place this righhht at the top for me." Alice said and she handed me a model of what was supposed to a number 17. I sighed and stretched to put it at the top.

" Perfect!" Alice said and she grinned.

" Alice. How long did it take for you to make this?!" I asked still amazed at the size of it.

" A few days." She said and shrugged it off. A few days?!

" You didn't need to make this much of an effort." I said, she really didn't, I'm not that special.

" Of course i did silly, you're one of my best friends, of course i would make the effort for you."

" Thanks." I mumbled, i wasn't used to expressing my emotions out loud, but Alice seemed happy enough with that answer as she beamed at me and left the room.

I got a glass out of the cupboard and poured myself a glass of water and looked out at the window, into the darkened garden.

Through the glass and the darkness you could see the edge of the forest which was behind our garden, the bushes and flowers in our garden, the man standing at the edge of the forest looking at our house.

Wait.

Man looking at our house?

Horrified i looked closer, but the man was gone. I dropped my glass and it smashed onto the floor soaking my feet with water and a few shards of glass.

Why would a man be standing there at the back of our garden at the edge of the forest?

Instantly Edward was at my side, i bent down to pick the glass off of the floor, but straight away i cut myself with a shard of glass.

" Ow." I gasped out, shocked when it cut my palm open. I ignored it and tried to pick it up again but Edwards hand wrapped gently around my wrist stopping me.

" It's okay Bella, I got this." He murmured and continued picking up the glass without harming himself. I sighed and looked again out of the window, but again no body was there.

I was _positive_ I had seen someone.

Or was it just my imagination playing tricks on me again?

I assumed it was the second and went back to my party, but i couldn't push the nagging feeling that somebody was watching the house and had been for some time.

**I am so terrible. I've started a new story again :( I cant resist when one starts forming in my head, it's impossible to get rid of. Believe me i did try. It's called Through the Night :) So check it out of you have time:D Don't worry, this story is my number one priority at the moment, and I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, i will just have to juggle them for the moment :D**

**x**

**Through the Night Full Summary**

_**Princess Isabella Swan was only 17 when her father was killed in battle, and now she has to face the horrors of fighting back for her country.. while trapped in England. But when she meets Edward, will he change everything? Responsible for her fathers death, and her countrys' poverty, Bella should loathe him. Right? But unfortunately for Bella, it doesn't work that way. Now she has to face the consequences of falling in love with the Prince of England. Does her people come first? Or will her own desires manage to get in the way? **_


	3. Shopping plans and Jacob

**Eugh finished this chapter on sunday and i couldn't sign in.. so frustrated, but all is well now :D**

**If you like this story you should check out ****No Questions, Forgotten Names** **by Pixie Cullen. It is AMAING!:D so i suggest you read it . Trust me you will love it more than i do :D**

**Oh and i haven't done a disclaimer yet.**

**I own nothing apart from the plot line. All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**There done.**

**Enjoy this chapter .**

**x**

**Bellas POV**

For the next few days, i constantly felt that somebody was watching and following me and Edward. But whenever i looked behind or around me, nobody was there.

When i voiced my thoughts about this to Edward, he always instantly became worried and asked me if i wanted to move.

I sighed as i recalled our last conversation about this only yesterday evening.

" Bella, if it makes you feel better we can move." Edward said, worrying about me again. I could remember rolling my eyes at him. Sometimes he could be _too_ protective. If you get what i mean.

" Edward, it's fine. I'm sure it is just my imagination playing tricks on me again."

" Are you _positive_? Because i don't mind moving as long as i am with you." He said, releasing the full force of his eyes on me. I knew he liked it here and was only suggesting we moved, so that i could feel better. But i knew that this constant feeling of being watched, wouldn't go away wherever we were.

" No, i like it here." I smiled. " And besides Alice would probably kill us if we left."

Edward chuckled. " True, but i don't mind mov-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his for a brief moment. Then i pressed a finger to his lips.

" Edward. Relax. It's probably nothing."

But Edward kept giving me anxious glances, as though he thought i would see something and run away screaming.

A smile came to my lips at the thought of me running away screaming. Though i have done that before, i found it hard to imagine me doing it here, under the protective bulk of trees around.

" What's so funny?" Edward asked curiously. At the moment it was Friday morning and we were both eating breakfast before leaving for school.

" Oh, nothing, just thinking about Alice and the cake at my party." A smile entered on Edwards lips as he remembered what happened.

At my party it was nearing the time where i had to blow the candles out on my cake. Only 5 minutes before, Rosalie and Mike had been kissing against the table on which the cake was on. Rose had pushed Mike a bit too much and he of course fell backwards into the cake.

Alice of course came in at that moment and when she saw what had happened to the cake, her eyes went hard and you could practically see the steam coming out from her ears. Next thing i knew, she had jumped onto Mikes back hitting him over the head.

When Rose had gotten Alice off of Mike, Alice then continued to chucking cake at both of them. Rosalie had eventually forgiven Alice for all of the cake that had gotten in her hair, but not before she has to wash it 5 times.

It was probably the funniest thing i had ever seen in my life.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at school. Like always Edward opened my door for me before i had the chance too and like always we held each others hand as we walked across the parking lot.

I spotted Alice and Rose talking by Roses car and i dragged Edward along with me to them.

" Come on!" I said as i yanked him towards them.

When Alice saw us coming, her face spilt into a smile causing Rose to look up and smile as well.

" Bella!" Alice said bouncing over to me and Edward excitement clear on her face. " Me and Rose were just talking about the shopping trip we planned for us all tomorrow."

" Uh shopping?" I asked uncertain. If there was something more i hated than shopping i would be surprised. Beside me Edward chuckled.

" Yeah! Edward you're coming too. We need someone to carry our bags." I glanced up at Edward and stuck my tounge out at him. At least he wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

Alice looked from my face to Edwards, no doubt both of ours showed defeat.

" Yay!" Alice clapped then she grabbed my hand. " Come on we are going to be late from class"

Rose followed us and she smiled sympathetically at me." Sorry Bella, i couldn't stop Alice, you know how she gets."

" I do by now." I sighed and Rose laughed.

By now we had arrived at English, only a few minutes late but Mr Mason didn't seem to mind.

Me and Edward took our seats at the back, while Rose and Alice took theirs at the front.

The rest of the day passed without incident, apart from Alice and Edward yet again arguing on whether Edward gets to drive. Sometimes i swear they are more like brother and sister than friends.

As me and Edward walked back from gym, Alice caught us in the car park and reminded us about shopping tomorrow.

" I will call you in the morning to make sure you're up in time!" She called as she walked over to Rose, who was giving her a lift home. I groaned as i thought of hours of endless shopping.

" It will be alright. Who knows you might have fun?" Edward said with a smile knowing that statement was not true.

" Yeah and hell will freeze over tomorrow." I said sarcastically with an eye roll and we drove home in peace.

I cooked spaghetti for dinner tonight, ignoring Edwards _attempts_ to help. He wasn't the best of cooks.

We began to eat in silence Edward kept glancing at me again. I know i haven't been talking much the last few days but who could blame me? I have a feeling someone is following us and i don't know what to do. I couldn't move, i loved it here too much and Alice and Rose were the two bestest friends a girl could dream of.

We ended up watching Romeo and Juliet (again) and i fell asleep in Edwards arms.

The next morning i woke on our bed again in Edwards arms. ( Don't worry we aren't like that.)Edward must have carried me up the stairs. I could hear the phone ringing downstairs which would no doubt be Rosalie and Alice, calling to remind me about our shopping trip.

I groaned and released myself from Edwards cage of arms around me. I didn't wake him up so i crept downstairs again careful not to wake him up and answered the phone.

But too my surprise it wasn't Alice and Rose.

Instead it was Jacob.

" Bella?" Came Jakes husky voice through the phone. Jacob and his father - Billy Black - had moved into Forks only a day after me and Edward. In the few months we had spent here, both me and Jacob had become very close. I don't think Edward approved of our friendship, i normally assumed it was jealously, but whenever i confronted him about this Edward just closed his lips into a tight line and said ' I don't like the feeling of Jacob and his father. Something just doesn't seem right about them.'

" Oh! Hey Jake. Sorry i was expecting someone else."

" Oh. Are you going out today?" Asked Jacob. Something seemed off about his voice, but i didn't ask what was happening.

" Yeah, I'm going out shopping with some friends. Why?"

" Oh. I just need to talk to you in person. Are you going to be here for the next hour?"

" Yeah probably." I answered. What did Jake need to tell me that we couldn't discuss over the phone?

" Do you mind if i come over in a bit?"

" No! Of course not. Come over straight away."

" Thanks Bella." I could almost see the smile in his voice.

" Bye Jake." I said and then hung up, i glanced over at the clock and was surprised it was only half past six. Even Alice wouldn't be awake at this time, so i went upstairs for a shower.

I was quick washing my hair and quick getting changed into jeans a top and a hoodie.

But as i was just finishing off, the phone rang. This time i was positive that it was Alice so i bounded downstairs to answer it.

" Hey Bella!" Chorused Alice and Roses voices from the other end of the phone line.

" Hey guys." I said warily dreading the shopping trip more than ever by now.

" Bella, we are picking you up so tell Edward that i am driving." Said Alice with a hint of a threat in her voice.

" Sure." I laughed." Come straight in you have a key don't you?"

" Yeah. Okay, bye Bella." Said Rose and they hung up the phone. I went back upstairs deciding it was time to wake Edward. As i walked into our room Edward was already up and getting dressed, he was wearing jeans and at the moment was putting on a t shirt.

Even though i had seen him shirtless before, i still felt embarrassed when i walked in on him like this.

He turned around and when he saw me he smiled his infamous crooked smile.

" Sorry." I said then backed out the door as he opened his mouth to protest.

Then the doorbell rang. It had only been a minute since i had hung up with Alice and Rose. They shouldn't be here that fast.

And then i remembered Jacob saying he was popping over for a few minutes.

I opened the door expecting to see Jacob smiling.

But it wasn't him.

Horrified i took a step back and screamed .

" Remember me?"

**I'm being evil ;)**

**Remember to review, it motivates me more**

**x**


	4. Oh crap Alice and Rosalie

**Sorry this is quite a short chapter... but i dont even think it's that good, but oh well :P **

**Did you read No Questions, Forgotten Names By Pixiecullen ? If you haven't i suggest you read it if you like Another way to die :) trust me it is amazing :D**

**Read and Review**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

" _Remember me?"_

I attempted to shut the door on Sam, but he put his foot in, before i could close it fully. At the sound of my scream Edward had come running down the stairs and i slammed into him as i backed away from the door.

Edward took in the group of people at the door and grabbed my arm pulling me behind him protectively.

" You're not welcome here." Edward snarled menacingly. I hadn't seen him like this his voice so cold and truth be told it scared me.

" Aw Eddie." Sam said his smile and tone mocking. " Did you _really_ think Jared would just let you go?"

By now Edward had me pressed against the wall both of his arms out shielding me and was standing in a protective manner. I of course was terrified. There was no doubt that we both would die now. Sam was actually in the house along with Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and a few others who i couldn't name. I looked at all of their expressions. Jasper looked worried and a bit.. regretful? Emmett looked like he was having fun and Sams expression exactly mirrored that, the few others faces just looked cold and ready to kill if necessary.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand gun. Both Edward and I froze. _We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die._ I thought furiously to myself.

My breathing became more rapid and increased with volume. I couldn't see Edwards face but i was sure that it matched my one of sheer horror.

" Leave. Now." Edward snarled again.

Sam bought the gun up so that it was pointing towards Edwards head, my heart was pounding in my chest and skipped several beats, as i thought of how to get Edward out the way before he got shot. But i wasn't strong enough to push him away and we would both end up dying. All i could do was hope for the best.

Edward and I were standing next to a small cupboard which had a drawer. I wasn't sure what exactly was in it, but Edwards right arm stretched out even more and opened this drawer and out he pulled...

A gun.

I guess i should've known that there was something like this in the house, Edward was too overprotective to not have some form of protection somewhere.

Edward then lifted the gun so it was pointing at Sams chest.

Sam laughed at Edward. " So you think that if you kill, me the others won't proceed to do the job we were sent to do? If you shoot me you will just make things worse."

" No." Edward yet again snarled. " I just hope that at least one of you bastards will be off the face of the earth for good."

Sam began to shake with anger and his finger twitched on the trigger. I felt even more scared than i was before so i looked away hoping that i wouldn't have to see this. Instead my gaze fell onto Jacob. I glared at him with all i could muster but he didn't seem to be affected by it.

" How could you?" I whispered, my voice full of hatred and venom.

Jacob shrugged and looked unconcerned. " Sorry Bells. Business is business."

" I hope you're happy and rot in hell." I hissed. I would've thought that by now the trigger would have been pulled but instead Sam just stood there undecided whether he should or not.

What's going on?

Outside i heard a car draw up in front of my house and it only took me a second to remember who it was.

_Oh crap. I had forgotten about Alice and Rosalie and i told them to come straight in. Into this mess._ I thought, fearing for them more than i was fearing for Edward and myself.

No! I couldn't let them get involved, but how was i going to warn them. Edward wouldn't let me move and inch and even if i did someone would either grab me or shoot me.

Car doors slammed and footsteps proceeded up the pathway to the house and seconds later the key turned in the door and everybody turned their heads towards the door. Edward quickly realised who it was and whispered so low that only i could hear him. " _Alice. Rosalie._" He whispered.

The door slammed open and Alice came bouncing into the room followed closely by Rosalie. As Alice came through the door she was already talking. " Bella! Edward! We're here and why are there loads of cars outside your hou-." She stopped when she took in the scene; Edward having me pressed against the wall, A large man with a gun in his hand pointing it at Edward, with Edward mirroring him with a gun in his hand. Also men dotted around the room for backup. Rosalie understood straight away that she was in danger and began to back out for the door again. But Alice was more brave and adamant.

" What's going on?" She demanded, her eyes darting around the room. Her voice held a hint of determination but even i could tell she was scared.

" Alice, just go home." I said my voice wavering at the end.

" Bella wha-" Alice began again.

" JUST GO!" I shouted. I think that she got the message because she let Rose grab her arm and began to pull her out the door.

When they were out they began to sprint down the path but not before Sam spoke. " Jasper. Emmett. Grab them, we can't afford anybody to know about this." Sam said his voice tight and controlled. They both nodded and ran outside after them. A few shouts later Alice was bought in by Emmett and Rosalie bought in by Jasper.

" Let them go. They have nothing to do with this." Edward said.

" No they don't." Sam said and his lips twitched as though he was about to smile. " But we can't afford anybody to know about us or this."

" We won't tell anyone." Rosalie begged trying to make him see reason.

" No you might not, but i don't know that. I'm sure we can find some uses for you both." Sam said and i saw both of them shiver. I could only imagine what he had planned, but from what i could tell i knew it wasn't going to be good.

Next Sam pulled his finger back on the trigger and i felt Edward press me more tightly to the wall, i shut my eyes to wait for the moment.

But it never came.

Instead Sam began laughing and i opened my eyes in shock. " Fortunately for you _Eddie and Little Princess._ Jared wants to kill you himself. But he is away on business at the moment so you get to live for a little bit longer."

Relief swept through me but then i froze again when i recalled what he said. He called me Princess and i didn't tell Alice and Rosalie about that.

Oh crap.

" Princess?" Piped up Alices voice and Emmett put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

" It's nothing." I said quickly, hoping that the subject would be dropped.

Sam turned to Alice his eyebrows crinkled with confusion. " Don't you know?" And Alice and Rosalie shook their heads.

My heart skipped a beat and all the blood seemed to drain out of my face. A sly smile formed on his face. " _Isabella_." He sneered. " Is the Princess of Italy." Then he began to laugh. " And you were supposed to be her friends and she wouldn't tell you."

I could see the shock and hurt in their eyes and i felt guilty. I know i should have told them but it was safest this way.

" Well now that's out the way, we better get back to Italy." Edward growled as Sam grabbed Edward yanking him away from me.

I tried to make a break for the door to see if i could alert anyone..the police if i could, but somebody roughly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

I tried to kick back but i missed.

Edward was struggling as much as i was, but he had less of chance as he had three people holding him down. Alice was struggling against Emmett, but of course she was too small and weak compared to Emmetts brawn and strength.

Rosalie was having more success with Jasper, she was taller and stronger than Alice so she would have more of a chance.

I looked up and it was Jacob holding me captive. I screamed out hoping to alert a neighbour but his hand came down on my mouth. I bit down on it hard and he dropped his hand and released me from his grip to clutch his hand.

Again i tried to run for it but somebody grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the floor.

I kicked but the person holding wouldn't release his grip on my ankle. Turning around to see who held my foot, i saw it was Jasper and he looked like he was in pain.

Looked like Rosalie managed to get him off her and i looked up in time to see her run out the door. I hoped she would manage to get away and i wish i could say the same for Alice.

She was still struggling against Emmett, his grip on her never faltered.

Jasper got up still keeping and grip on me and then pulled me up by my arm. I heard a shout and it looked like Alice had stomped on Emmetts foot . Hard. And she was wearing heels. Alice with her head turned behind her checking no one was following her, began to run for the door, but she didn't realise that both me and Jasper were in the way of it, so of course she ran straight into Jasper. Jasper automatically released his hold on me so he could steady Alice before she fell back.

And i took this as a chance to run out after Rosalie.

I half knew that Edward and Alice would be alright. For now. Sam and the others wouldn't leave without me, so i proceeded my way, running down the road after Rosalie intending to get the police.

But unfortunately, life rarely works the way you want it too.


	5. A Storm Is Coming

**Sorry I took so long to update :( I hate waiting for new chapters as well**

**Okay so I'm sitting here watching 90210 and typing this up :) So yeah hope you enjoy this chapter and pleasee review even if it only one word, I still like feedback.**

**This chapter is dedicated to momans whose reviews are always so thoughtful and I always look forward to them **

**Read and Review **

**xx**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

I knew it was only a matter of seconds before somebody comes out of the door after us, and I knew from experience that I might as well make the most of it and try and alert someone or get as far away from the house as I could. But this time I wasn't just going to run away, I would come back and save Alice too and more importantly Edward.

Rose was just turning the corner as I ran after her, despite calling her name several times she didn't pause, turn back or call out to me. I just hoped that I could reach her in time.

The roads were quiet even though it was a Saturday, even the animals were silent in the forest.

Strange.

But then again I could feel the warm pressure in the air and as I looked up I knew a storm was brewing up.

Scowling, I concentrated on finding Rosalie or the police station but Rosalie was no where to be seen now. Hoping that she was hiding, I ran in the vague direction of the Police station.

I must've been about a block away from the police station, I was just passing the edge of the forest- when somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dark protection of the trees.

" Bella, what the _hell_ is going on?"Rosalie hissed, her eyes sparkling with flames. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me roughly against the trunk of a tree.

When I didn't answer she shook me.

" _Damn it Bella_! What the _fuck_ is going on now. We just left Alice and Edward with those those..." She struggled to find words to describe them.

" _The Mafia_." I whispered, helping her out. She froze and stepped away from me.

" What?" She managed to choke out.

" I know this sounds hard to believe but i am Isabella Swan, Princess of Italy, months ago I tried to run away to America because believe it or not I didn't want to be a Princess. Edward and some other people kidnapped me – Edward was working for the Mafia then, some of the people at our house were his brothers- I tried running away countless of times from them but I was always caught. Edward and I began to fall in love and I managed to escape home for a while. But I was caught again and we both managed to escape here." I paused to sigh. " I guess they never let it go and are back for revenge." And then I turned my eyes back to Rosalie, who despite all of the stress still looked breath takingly beautiful.

" Rose. I am _so_ sorry, I bought you into this. But the first chance you get you have to run and get help." I said pleading with her. She studied me for a moment and then nodded, her eyes looked terrified and I'm sure my expression matched hers closely enough.

" Bella." She whispered.

" Yeah?"

" I'm scared." And she was, her face and body showed it.

" I'm scared too." I admitted.

" What will happen to Edward and Alice?"

" I don't think they will hurt them._" Yet. _I added on silently in my head. I tried to give her a reassuring smile and received and shaky one in response.

Footsteps slapped across the pathway only a few meters away from both of us. Even though we were hidden in the trees I grabbed Roses arm and pulled her back further into the forest.

And that was when the calling started.

" Blondie... Princess...." A voice drawled out and I recognised it at once. Emmetts. I heard Rosalies breath catch and we stepped backwards, wincing when twigs and branches snapped under our feet. " I know you're out there. Come now and your little pixie friend won't get hurt."

Oh no. Alice.

Rosalie began to run forward and I grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

" _What are you doing?_" I hissed.

" _I'm running for help. What do you think?_" She hissed back.

" Don't.." I began.. but too late Rosalie ripped out of my grip and sprinted towards the road.

" Rose!" I called after her and then stopped.

Oh crap. Now I've blown it.

I ran after her hoping to reach her in time but instead-

BANG!

I reached the road only to find Rosalie sprawled across the pavement motionless.

_No. Please no. _I thought frantically to myself and then I went into panic mode.

I opened my mouth to scream but a large hand was clamped across it, I felt something hard press against my temple.

" Make a sound, and you will get the same fate as her." Emmett whispered into my ear and I fell silent, tears streaming down my face.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and I screamed out. " I HOPE YOU DIE! AND ROT IN HELL YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" I screamed at him. His face turned into a mask of anger and then he raised his fist.

I felt pain explode at the side of my head and I fell to the ground unconscious.

**Alices POV **

I glared up at the blonde who was tying me up. He was the one who i had run into when I had gotten away from the big guy. The one who had let Bella go, just to catch me.

His lips twitched when he saw my attempts to be intimidating.

" You won't get away with this." I spat out as harshly as I could, despite the fear that was now constantly growing inside of me.

" Won't i?" He said mildly, tightening the ropes around my wrists.

" No. Once my parents find i am missing they will call the FBI and they will be swarming all over you."

He laughed once, but it was cold as ice. " I'm sure the FBI don't work abroad." He said.

Abroad?! He stumped me for a moment.

He laughed again at my expression. " You will just disappear without a trace, maybe no one will care enough about you to look for you."

Ouch that stung. A lot. Because what this young man said hit right on base. My parents _didn't_ care about me. My dad was always away on business trips and my mum was an alcoholic. If it wasn't for Rosalie and her family I don't think that I would be able to cope.

The man noticed me wincing and his eyes looked like they felt guilty, but he didn't say anything out loud.

He turned away from me and then proceeded to tying up Edward- he had been knocked unconscious during the struggle- and I attempted to undo the ropes around my wrists.

The knots were fairly big and not tied tight enough and because my wrists were so small I managed to wriggle out of them.

The man had his back to me and I stood up off the couch, but at that moment the door burst open and Jacob stormed in. ( Everyone apart from the blonde male had gone out looking for Rosalie and Bella. I hope they got away okay, though I am still pissed that Bella lied to us.)

Jacobs gaze immediately fell on me and then turned back to the blonde. " Jasper, why is _she_ not tied up or unconscious?" Jacob demanded. Ah... so his name was Jasper. It suited him well.

Jasper stood up and turned around and when he saw me half standing up he sighed.

" She looks like she_ is_ going to be a hassle." Jasper said.

" You got that right." Was my reply even though he wasn't talking to me.

He grimaced and started rummaging through a bag. " Well. You leave me no other choice then." He said and bought out a bottle and a rag.

" What are you doing?" I asked nervously. But he didn't answer my question.

" Jacob hold her down." And a second later I felt a two strong hands on my shoulder pushing me down onto the sofa.

" Get. Off. Me." I snarled and clawed at Jacobs hands. When that didn't work I tried the only other option I could think off.

" RAPE!" I yelled over and over again hoping to attract any passers by attention. But Jaspers hand covered my mouth and my yells were muffled.

" Shut up!" He growled. " No one is around to hear you, so there is no point giving me a headache. Sheesh... for a pixie you certainly have large lungs."

I couldn't reply with a snappy comeback so I just glared at him again instead. With one hand still kept on my mouth he poured liquid onto the rag. I could smell it instantly.

Chloroform.

I knew what it did and it terrified me.

" No!" I said but my pleas were muffled. I struggled against Jacobs hands again but he only pushed me down harder.

Jasper removed his hands but before I had a chance to scream or plead the rag was placed over my mouth.

The sweet sickly smell engulfed my senses and it was hard not to breath it in. I tried not to breath, but I needed air and so I had no other option.

My body began to relax against Jacobs hands and my eyes closed as I slipped into the darkness that was awaiting me.

All i could think of was one thing.

I was going to make their lives as much hell as I could.

And then I fell into the black.


	6. Authors Note

**Okay so i have been practically non existent the last month or so, and I was planning to update loads this Easter holiday and I'm to gonna give you the usually homework excuse but i have been in hospital for a week and am recovering at home from an operation.**

**I don't know how long I will be updating now, because i get tired very easily and not very up to sitting down to write whole chapters.**

**But I _promise_ I will update my stories as soon as I can.**

**Happy Easter (:**

**xxx**


	7. Patience is lost

**Whoah. I'm recovering faster than I thought I would. So I was able to sit down and type up this chapter today :)**

**So you didn't have to wait that long for an update then :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Lagoon Dreams who helped me improve my stories by noticing that I didn't capitalise my ' I's'. Thanks for that I never noticed and now it annoys me reading back on chapters and noticing that ^_^ x**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Only the plot.**

**Remember to review :)**

**xx**

**

* * *

****Edwards POV**

I was vaugley aware that i was tied up. And also on the floor.

_Wait. What?_

I tried to move my arms but they were behind my back tied with something rough and scratchy that felt like rope. I groaned and opened my eyes as the events came flashing back to me.

Oh God, what happened to Bella? I swear if anything happened to her..

But looking around the room she wasn't in there. Neither was most people for that matter only me, Jasper, Jacob and as I glanced towards the sofa an unconscious Alice.

Hoping that both Bella and Rosalie managed to escape, I pulled myself into a sitting position against the wall- which was hard considering that I was tied up. When I finally managed to get into the position that I wanted, I glared towards my brother Jasper while he rummaged through our draws.

" None of that's yours." I spat out harshly.

Jasper jumped and turned towards me at that moment Jacobs phone rang and he walked out of the front door muttering to the device which was at his ear. Jaspers eyes locked with mine, but they didn't give away an emotion.

Jasper was always good at that.

" Edward mate. I didn't want this to happen." Jasper said, again emotionless.

I laughed, of course he didn't. Then why on earth would he bother coming?

" Yeah, I can see that you're _dying _to stay out of this. What's the matter?" For Jasper had looked away. " Can't _wait_ to kill two innocent teenagers. Even your own brother?"

" I didn't have a choice." Hissed Jasper back, for once sparks igniting in his eyes.

" Of course you did. It seemed at one point that_ I_ didn't have a choice, but there always is one." Jasper opened his mouth to say something else, but just then the door was kicked open and Emmett strode in with Rosalie in his arms. She was grabbing her left shoulder, her face was consorted with pain and I think that only thing that was preventing her from screaming out loud was the fact that someone had gagged her. Emmett dropped her down onto the spare sofa and Rosalie screamed out though it was muffled. She took her hand away from her shoulder and I saw blood.

And there was lot of it.

Jasper ran over to Rosalie who was still screaming and examined her wound.

" Jeez Emmett! _What did you do?_" Jasper said as he pressed down on her shoulder. She screamed out loud again.

" What does it look like I did?" Hissed Emmett back, he looked furious with himself, though I wasn't exactly sure why.

" Jared strictly told us not to hurt anyone." Jasper said as he got up from his knelt position and went over to Emmett to give him a shove.

" Hey!" Emmett held his hands up. " It was an accident, I didn't mean to shoot her, she just surprised me and it was a spur on the moment decision."

" Well she needs medical attention." Jasper growled. " What are we going to do _now. _We can't leave her and she can't go in the air. _Shit_ Emmett don't you _ever_ think?" Jasper dragged Emmett into the kitchen where I could hear both of them arguing further.

I tried to untie myself, so that I could see to Rosalie, but my thoughts were too clouded with Bella and also the bindings were too tight.

But I didn't have to wonder about her fate for long because only 5 minutes after Emmett had come in Sam and a few others entered the house

Along with Bella.

The top of her arm was trapped in Sams heavy grip and I saw her wince where he had grabbed her too tight. I wanted to do nothing more in that moment than just get up and punch Sam in the face for hurting her. Bella took in the whole room and when her eyes fell on me tied up in the corner she managed somehow to tear herself away from Sams grip and she ran over to me tears streaming down her face.

It was only then that I took her appearance in properly. Her hair was a bit matted and blood was trickling down the side of her face and I could see a bruise forming on her temple.

She looked like she had taken quite a blow.

She held my face in her hands and checked that I was okay.

" Oh Edward." She moaned and all I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her, lie and say everything would be okay, even though I knew we were soon to be on our deathbeds.

" Shh, Bella, It's okay." She stroked my cheek adoringly as thought trying to reassure herself. She looked down at my hands and went to untie them, but before she could properly do it Sam yanked her to her feet and tied her own hands behind her back and then spun her around to face him.

Bella didn't look very pleased and as soon as she opened her mouth a bunch of profanities spilled from it insulting Sam in every way that she could possibly think of. I could see Sams face get redder by the second and then Bella did the worst possible thing.

She went and spat in his face.

I tried to get up so I could pull her out of the way in time, but the ropes around my wrists were preventing me from doing that, Sams roar of anger could probably be heard throughout the whole of Forks.

Then he lifted up his fist and punched her right in the temple where a bruise was already forming. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped on the floor.

Sam stared straight at me then, his eyes gleaming and his mouth leering in a familiar sadistic smile.

**Jaspers POV**

" Shit Emmett, she needs to get to Carlisle now." I shouted at him and gave him another shove. We were in the kitchen by now.

" Why don't we just kill her and get it over and done with." Emmett said with nonchalance.

I clenched my fists to prevent myself from punching him square in the face. " How old do you think she is? 17? 18? She is still a child and you are not going to kill her." I hissed the last words.

" You don't have to. Just let her bleed to death." I could feel my muscles automatically clenching ready to hit Emmett, but I forced myself to be calm and I walked out of the kitchen into the next room.

It looked like everyone else had returned then, I thought as I looked around. A few people were on their mobiles and a few were just lounging around on the available chairs. Bella was slumped on the floor next to Edward unconscious. Edward looked like he was trying to hold her so she would wake up, but he was still tied up.

Sam was in the middle of the room on his mobile, and as I walked over to him he snapped it shut and turned to me.

" What's happening?" I asked.

Sam sighed. " Nothing really. I wanted to get moving in the next ten minutes, but then I saw the blonde." He jerked his thumb towards the sofa where the girl was still whimpering in pain. " What happened?" He continued.

" Emmett." I stated, he didn't need anymore explanation than that. Sam sighed impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through his nose.

" What should we do then?" I asked him. He opened his eyes again and glanced at the girl.

" I don't know. I don't exactly want to kill her, but she needs help."

An idea struck me and I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

" Emmett and I could take her to Seattle. Carlisle is on vacation there is he not? And we could take the pixie as well, she doesn't look like she will be a lot of trouble." But glancing over at the second girl, she looked too sweet and angelic that it seemed that she wouldn't cause harm. But she did have a feisty temper.

Sam looked like he didn't exactly like my plan, but it was the only one that seemed logical.

" Alright it you must." He said and then shouted out to everyone. " OKAY! PACK UP, WE ARE LEAVING IN A FEW MINUTES!" Everyone instantly sprang into action. Edward was dragged up and pushed into one of the many cars outside and Jacob carried Bella into a different one.

Edward won't like that.

Within five minutes everyone apart from Emmett, I and the two girls had left the house. Emmett stood at the edge of the room with his arms crossed and an angry expression set on his mouth.

I crouched down next to the girl and slowly removed the gag. To my relief she didn't scream. I tried talking to her to soothe her a bit.

" Shh.. It's okay." I said. What was I supposed to say to her? I hardly had any practice with girls. Let alone injured ones. " I'm going to take you to a doctor." I raised my hand towards her face to brush some hair out of her eyes. She flinched away and moaned in pain.

I sighed and got up. Emmett was still standing in his first position staring at the girl looking a bit guilty. That had to be a first. I had never known Emmett to feel any emotion apart from anger before.

I went to the freezer and took out an ice pack and returning to the room placed it on the girls forehead.

" Is that better?" She nodded but was still gasping in pain. She would need to be moved soon but I knew it would hurt her, so I tried to distract her again. " What's your name?"

She moaned again as she opened her mouth to reply. " Ro- Ros- Rosalie." She managed to get out. I nodded letting her know that I had taken it in.

A groan erupted from the sofa behind me and I knew that the other girl was beginning to wake. I didn't turn around from Rosalie as I spoke to Emmett.

" Keep an eye on the little one. She's trouble." I said and I heard Emmett move from the wall towards the sofa behind.

I looked at my watch, it was early afternoon by now and people would notice if I just walked out carrying a bleeding girl. But it had to be done before she lost too much blood.

" Okay this is going to hurt a bit." I warned Rosalie and before she had a chance to respond I had my arms under her knees and on her back and I lifted her up.

She screamed out as I walked towards the door and out to the black Mercedes. As I walked out I heard a small voice.

" Rosalie?" It questioned. Ah. So the feisty pixie was awake then. I trusted that Emmett should be able to keep her under control for a minute. I unlocked the car and placed Rosalie in the front seat. The windows were tinted enough so that no passers by would be able to see inside. I climbed into the drivers seat. Emmett and the pixie climbed in the back and instantly the brunette leant over to the passenger seat to check if her friend was alright.

" A- Alice." Croaked Rosalie. Alice. It suited her .

" I'm right here Rose." She said and held her good hand.

" G-good." Said Rosalie and then she fell unconscious from the pain. After checking she was still alive. Alice then turned her attention on me.

" Can you drive faster ?" She snapped. " I don't want my best friend to die." She added fiercely and then sat back in her seat. I stepped on the pedal a bit more, but that didn't seem to work as she kept huffing impatiently every few seconds. I could see that Emmett was beginning to lose what little patience he had, and so was I.

I turned on the radio and turned the dial until I came to a station that I liked. After thirty seconds of the music playing Alice began to tut.

" This music is crap." She finally announced. I raised my eyebrows at her in the rear-view mirror.

" When you drive you own car. Then you can chose what is playing. And do you want your friend to die? Well if you don't then please shut up. I'm tempted to chuck you both out of the car. Only her because that seems like you will only go if she does." She instantly fell quiet and hardly made a sound.

Thank God.

This was going to be the longest few hours of my life.


	8. Double

**Yes I finally managed to write out a new chapter!! :D I feel happy now that I have, I love the feeling when I complete a new chapter. It makes me feel so light :P**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and remember to review :)**

**xx**

**Bella POV**

I groaned and put my hand on the side of my head. I felt as though I had been run over a truck, only to get up and be run over again. As I struggled to open my eyes, my head began pounding even worse than it already was.

The feeling of wheels on an uneven road, shook the seat on which I was lying across. Remembering the events of... yesterday was it?, I attempted again to open my eyes and sit up straight. I could only say that I half succeeded in both. I managed to sit up more and my eyes were half open, just so that I could just squint through them.

"Careful there. You've taken quite a few heavy blows," a husky voice said, someone's I immediately recognised, and also sent a splurge of hate right through my veins.

I blinked a few times, my eyes finally opening, adjusting to the light. I was in a car with a white leather interior, we were driving past lush green fields, the sun was bright and shining, which meant that we were not near Forks.

However, to my dismay I was on my own in this car; with none other than Jacob Black himself.

There was no Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I croaked.

Jacob looked at me in the rear view mirror and sighed. "On his way back to Italy," the way he said it implied that we weren't following.

"Where are _we_ going?" I asked, beginning to panic now.

Jacob pulled the car over and cut the engine, turning around in his seat, so that he was facing me, he looked sorry. "Bella, I'm taking you back to your Father."

"What?" I spluttered out.

Jacob smiled a bit. "I've been a double agent, working for your Father as well as the Mafia. I've spent the last few months passing on information to your Father about their plans, today I ensured that I would be the one who had you in the car."

"B-b-but you're only sixteen!"

"Do I really look sixteen?" I looked him up and down and sure enough he didn't, he was well over six foot and had muscles no sixteen year old could have.

He laughed. "Come on you're probably hungry." I climbed into the passenger seat and Jacob re-started the engine and we were off again. He drove down the deserted road for another twenty minutes until I could see a diner in the distance, just as we were about to drive past it, Jacob suddenly swerved into the parking lot at the last minute.

"Shit Jacob!" I screamed, my hands were clutching the sides of the seat in fear. "What the hell was that?"

"Aw, come on Bells, live on the edge a bit," he said chuckling as he got out of the car, I followed suit.

"Oh I'll give you living on the edge alright," I muttered to myself as I followed him into the diner.

There were few people in here, to constitute with the few cars in the parking lot. Jacob chose a booth far away from the other customers, where we could talk in private, without being in fear of being overheard.

As soon as we sat down a waitress came over to take our orders.

"What would you like?" she said in a flat monotone voice, bored, I expected of having to repeat the same lines over and over again.

I quickly scanned the menu and chose the first thing that jumped out at me. "I'll have the cheese hamburger with lemonade," I said, not feeling very hungry, as I was worrying over Edward and my two best friends.

"How about you?" the waitress said, turning her attention to Jacob. I noticed she perked up a bit when she took Jake in, but I didn't dwell on it long, It wasn't like I fancied Jake.

"The same," and he smiled in my direction.

When the waitress was a safe distance away, I decided it was a good time to talk. "Where are we going then?"

Jake looked at his watch. "An airstrip about another hour away, there is a plane, waiting to take you back to Volterra."

"But what about Edward, Rosalie and Alice. We can't just leave them to endure God knows what."

"Not my problem."

"But -"

"Look Bells. If I could help you I would, but it won't take long for the Mafia to realise that I've double crossed them, and by that time I want to be far away. I'm only doing my job."

"How can you be so heartless," I whispered, feeling devastated. I will never see Edward again, and Jake wasn't exactly going to change his course, just so I could save my friends and one love.

Just then our food arrived, and I nibbled at it, still not feeling up to eating . I had completely lost all of my appetite, just from the thought that I wouldn't see Edward again.

Fighting back tears, I stared at the chips of my plate. I didn't want to break down in front of Jacob. Especially when people were watching. Throughout the course of the meal Jacob attempted to start conversation with me. But I just blank out ignored him. I think he got the hint though in the end that I was mad at him and shut up.

I held a chip and swirled it around in the tomato sauce, just thinking about nothing when I felt a warm hand at the side of my head. I looked up and to see Jacob poking my tender bruise lightly looking worried.

"Does that hurt?"

"It does now that you're touching it," I snapped. Sighing, Jacob stood up, I copied him

"I'm just going to the toilet, stay here," he warned and headed off through the door that marked the mens room.

I sighed and stared down at the table, only to immediately lighten up.

Silly Jake.

He had left his wallet and car keys on the table.

I grabbed them and got up out of the booth and ran out of the door, a minute had passed since Jacob had left for the restrooms. He would discover that I was gone any second now.

I unlocked the car and climbed in. Just before I shut the door, I saw Jake running out the diner. Next I heard him shouting at me.

With the door shut and securely locked, fumbling to put the keys in the ignition, I looked around nervously. Jacob was now running towards the car and as soon as the engine roared to life I sped off out of the parking lot.

As I drove down the road, In my rear view mirror I saw Jacob shouting furiously down his phone.

**Alices POV**

Rosalie was conscious again, she had only woken up a few minutes ago and by that time we were just entering Seattle. Jasper was reassuring her that it was only a few minutes away and then she would be in safe hands. I snorted at that, only to receive a glare in the mirror from Jasper.

Somehow I doubted it, from what Jasper told me; this doctor was one of the best. This seemed fishy, what was one of the best doctors doing working for some dodgy people?

But I couldn't really complain, I had already been threatened a few times that I would be chucked out of the car. Again I didn't take this threat seriously. I mean if he abandoned me at the side of a road, the police would probably pick me up and then I could tell them what happened.

Do they not even think properly?

The car began to slow down halfway down a street, with a row of houses on each side we came to a halt.

Jasper and Emmett climbed out the car and I began to follow them but I was stopped by the big guy (I had learnt earlier his name was Emmett) "Stay here," his voice was menacing,he hadn't spoken before. "We're going to go get Carlisle, wait," he ordered and walked into a house. Jasper locked the doors and followed.

As soon as they were out of sight Rosalie began talking.

"Alice," I winced at how weak her voice sounded. She was still bleeding to death, and would die soon if she wasn't treated.

"Yes Rose," I was surprised at how chocked up I sounded. But that was nothing compared to the way I felt, watching your best friend slowly die, was something I had ever wanted to experience.

"Alice, run, go get help..." she whispered, I could tell that she was going to lose consciousness any moment now.

"I can't., I wont leave you one your own," I said defiantly.

"Alice, please. If you don't go, we will never get out. Now! While they are gone..." and she slumped in her seat, once again unconscious.

It took me less than a second to decide what I was going to do. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Panicking slightly now, I searched around for something to break the window with.

Nothing.

I leant over to the glove box, careful not to nudge Rose and opened it.

Inside was a hand gun.

Unwillingly I took it out the compartment shutting it and pointed it at the window next to me, closing my eyes, I pulled the trigger back...

BANG!

The window shattered into hundreds of pieces, and I quickly clambered out the window. Shooting one last glance at Rosalie, I ran as fast as I could down the street. Luckily for me I was on the Athletics team at school and I was the schools fastest runner, but I didn't know how much time I had left.

I ran around the corner onto a crowded street full of shops and more importantly people, shoving my way through the crowds, I focused on one particular person. A police man.

But I had no idea where the station was or where I could find a police officer. So I opted for the next best thing, a free phone.

I searched for the nearest diner, surely they would lend me a phone. I continued running down the street ignoring peoples cries of protests, not that I cared anyway. Mine and my best friends lives were on the line, a few nudges and shoves to some people was nothing compared to that.

I spotted a small restaurant a few buildings down and without hesitation, I ran in at full speed, the door slamming into the wall as I shoved it open.

The manager was the one who was showing people to their seats. I rushed up to him gasping for breath.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a snobby, nasal voice.

"Yes, I need to use your phone," I said quickly.

"I am _dreadfully _sorry, but we only give services like that to customers, and you don't look like one."

"Sorry my arse," I muttered quietly to myself, but the manager heard, and glowered at me.

"You will have to leave now. I don't want any of _your sort_ in my high standard restaurant," he said and then grabbed my elbow to escort me out.

I caught a reflection of myself in a mirror on the way out and I knew what he meant by 'your sort.' My eye make up had run so that I had a rim of smudged black make up around my eyes, my skin was a ghostly pale and to top it all off, my hair was all messed up.

I was sorry to admit that I looked like a junkie.

I was chucked out onto the street.

"BASTARD!" I shouted, to the shutting door attracting stares from passers by. Fuming now, I checked all the other restaurants on the street, I even tried the shops only to receive the same response from each of them.

Nearly bursting into tears I passed a dress shop that I had already tried earlier. Only to hear familiar voices..

"ALICE!" A high pitched squeal erupted from behind. I turned to see Jessica and Lauren run towards me, their hands full of shopping bags. I longed to be like them at that moment, to be carefree with friends, shopping, with no troubles at all, apart from the trig test on Wednesday.

They stopped in front of me gasping for air.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly, I could only imagine what I looked like I had been through to them.

"Why do you look so- " Lauren began, but Jess nudged her and cut her off.

"I tried calling you earlier, I heard you were going to be in Seattle today with Rosalie and Bella, you never answered though, by the way where are they?" she spoke so fast, but her words gave me an incredible idea.

"Your cell phone!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Quick, give it to me," she took her phone out of her pocket and reluctantly handed to me. I flipped it open and began to dial the police, but then I saw the unmistakable tall build of and blond hair which belonged to Jasper.

Unfortunately, he had already seen me and was coming this way.

Terrified now, I handed Jess back her phone and ran in the opposite direction of Jasper. I heard Lauren and Jess calling after me, but I ignored them and kept running. I ran for a few minutes and eventually came across a diner that I had not tried yet.

I ran inside, figuring I would keep a low profile for a while and sat down in the booth across the room from the windows.

A waiter came over to take my order, he looked at me with a glimmer of interest. How anyone could be attracted to me while I looked like this, was beyond me.

"I'm waiting for someone," I lied to him, and with that he nodded and walked away to a couple a few tables away.

I stared out of the window, trying to look as though I was expecting someone. In a way I was, I was half expecting Jasper to come bursting in.

I thought that too soon, minutes later a black car pulled outside parked at the side of the road.

It had no window.

Someone climbed out and headed for the door.

"Aw crap," I whimpered to myself.

* * *


	9. Approaching

**Gah! I am so so sorry, I know I keep leaving cliffhangers :( I suck! Anyway 48 reviews last chapter!! Thanks guys!! And I did change my pen-name, because I didn't like my old one. So I was Twilight0394, so sorry for any confusion. Also vote on my poll, when I have finished at least 4 stories, I'm thinking of doing an imprint story, and I need help deciding which cannon to use :)**

**Also I am looking to be a beta for someone. I have too much extra time on my hands, and I need something to do. It would also be a way to improve my writing. Anyone interested?**

**:D**

**Read AN at the bottom :)**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Panicking, I looked around for an exit- any other one apart from the entrance. Unfortunately though, during my survey of the diner, I couldn't find an escape which wouldn't get me seen, or even worse, caught.

However...Bathrooms usually had windows, don't they? Maybe I could somehow fit through one of them and run away.

I scanned around for the sign which symbolised the ladies room, but something was clearly against me today, as the toilets were situated right next to the entrance, which conveniently enough, Jasper was walking through right this second.

Internally, I groaned. Well this was it, the end of my life.

What was Jasper going to do with me now, seeing as I was obviously a liability. Would he kill me? Or will I just disappear quietly? The possibilities seemed endless, and I couldn't even bear to think of some of them, they terrified me too much.

I shrunk down in my seat, and turned my head in the direction of the wall, so that Jasper wouldn't see my face, which hopefully would result in me being out of his line of sight.

I heard footsteps walking my way, and I couldn't tell whose they were, but just to be safe, I looked down at my lap, twiddling my fingers, trying to look less conspicuous. I should have taken my jacket off a least, I thought to myself, then I wouldn't be as recognisable. Damn it, why do I have to think of the good ideas when the time and place weren't exactly ideal?

My heart picked up its pace as I shut my eyes, praying for the footsteps to walk straight past me. Alas, they came to a halt at the edge of the table in which I was situated at, and holding my breath, I squeezed my eyes even tighter, as if he would suddenly vanish when I opened them.

I heard him slide into the booth on the seat in front of me, and for a second our knees lightly knocked against each other.

"You know, if you are going to hide. Next time you should remember not to sit in full frontal view of the window," he whispered, his voice full of amusement.

My eyes snapped open to behold Jasper leaning over the table towards me, with a hint of a smile playing around his lips. When he saw that I was paying attention, he shot me a grin and leant back on the red leather bench.

"I-um-uh..." I couldn't think of any excuses, or in fact, anything to say at all, so I opted to close my mouth before I really embarrassed myself.

Thankfully, a different waiter appeared only seconds later, smiling and holding a small note pad in his hand complete with a pen.

"Oh, so this is the lucky man Conner told me you were waiting for. It's a pity that a pretty looking girl like yourself is already taken," and with a wink at Jasper, he added, "You best take good care of her, because I know a lot of men who would love to have her."

I sat there horrified, while Jasper looked at me perplexed. I willed for the ground to open up and swallow me there and then, but like always, God never answered my prayers.

"So, what would you like to order then?" The waiter asked, flipping over a page in his notepad to a clean, blank one.

"Oh, its okay, we were just about to lea-" I began to say, but Jasper cut me off.

"I'll have the hamburger and fries," Jasper said, quickly scanning the menu. "Alice?" he asked politely.

"Uh- I'll have the same?" It came out as a question.

With another wink in my direction, the waiter left for the kitchen, stopping at a table on the way to pick up some empty glasses and dirty plates.

I stared at Jasper, confused.

"I'm hungry," he explained, and shrugged nonchalantly. I fell silent, just wishing for once that I was at home with my family. Like I had explained before, my mother was an alcoholic and my Father was always away on business. But I would trade everything that had happened today for that. Even the sounds of my mother's drunken singing, would bring me some form of comfort right now. Or even better, the sound of my Father zipping his suitcase up as he left for another conference.

"So you were waiting for me were you?" Jasper's voice brought me out of my own thoughts of being snuggled up on the sofa, watching some comedy film, eating popcorn.

I glanced up at him. "No, that was just an excuse so I could lie low for a while. No offence, but I wouldn't flatter yourself into thinking that _I _would be waiting for _you_," I snapped back.

His eyes flashed with something so fast, that I barely saw it. "It wouldn't even have crossed my mind," he replied coldly.

"Glad we have that straight then."

"Good."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him, though I didn't really have much of a reason as to why. He did the same, and we spent the next minute or so staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

That was until I decided to speak up. "So what are you planning then?"

Jasper's mouth curled up into a smile. "I don't know. I was thinking that we could go to a hotel, but the car is fine as well. Which do you prefer?"

I blushed furiously, as I realised what he intended. "I didn't mean it like that!" I retorted, "I meant what is going to happen to me, Rosalie and Bella?"

"Oh, you could have just said that. You've disappointed me now." Jasper said, pretending to look crushed.

"Just answer my God damn question," I snarled.

"Okay, okay...no need to get stressed, I was just having a laugh..." Jasper muttered. I began drumming my fingers on the table top, waiting.

"It all depends on what mood Jared is in," he stated, his tone sounding as though Jared was a man who was not to be messed with.

"Who's Jared?" I asked curiously.

"He's my oldest brother, also the Boss. He is the one who runs everything."

"If he is in a bad mood..."

"He could send you off to the triads for trafficking and slavery, or of course, if he was feeling a bit nicer we could do it ourselves. You could be forced into prostitution or just simply being a cleaner and cook for us. Not that you would want to do any of them."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You wanted to know," he quickly defended himself.

"You could've lied."

"But would you rather I lied, only for you to find out that you were doing something much worse than what I had originally told you? Or would you prefer, I tell you the truth, so you won't be surprised when reality smacks you in the face?" He stared at me, waiting for my answer.

When I didn't answer, he spoke again. "I thought so," he said smugly.

"Here's your food," the waiter announced, placing two full plates on the table.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him, while Jasper just grunted out his gratitude.

I picked up a chip, dipped it in the tomato ketchup, and then popped it into my mouth. It was only then that I noticed the folded note on top of my hamburger. I looked up and Jasper hadn't even touched his meal yet, he had been staring at the paper instead.

Puzzled, I picked it up and unfolded it, for it to reveal messily scribbled in pen:

_Tom's Phone number : 4656 4318 2829_

_Call me any time babe ;) _

From across the room, the waiter winked and grinned at me. I winked back, and biting back a smile, I returned back to my food. I placed the note on the table, and began on my burger, when Jasper snatched up the message and read it, his face turning darker by the passing second.

Before I could open my mouth, Jasper tore it into small pieces.

"What was that for?!" I protested.

"It wasn't like you'll have a chance to call him anyway," Jasper snapped back. I pursed my lips into a tight line, and looked down at my food. Why was he reacting this way? It was almost as though he was..._jealous._

No, I have only known him for a few hours, there must be some other reason why he looks so angry. Two eyes were burning holes through the top of my head now, but I resisted the urge to look up, even when he began sighing dramatically.

Slowly I lifted my head, where Jasper was sitting with an empty plate.

"Are you finished yet?" he said – clearly irritated by the fact that I was taking forever to eat.

"Yes," I said, standing up and heading for the door. Jasper followed closely behind. On the way out Tom gave me a sexy, seductive smile, to which I returned and added a small wink back. Jasper pushed me forward out the door.

We had only stepped outside, when someones cell phone began ringing. I felt Jasper stop, and upon turning around, I saw him pull out a small object and pressing a button, he brought it to his ear.

"Sam? Yes, I found the girl," he said wearily, as though the day's events had exhausted him. Well he wasn't the only one... I found myself thinking.

Some mumbling came from the other end of the line, and Jasper warned me with his eyes that if I tried anything, there would be consequences.

"What?" Suddenly, Jasper's tone became more sharp and alert.

I heard more muttering coming from the phone.

"Are you sure? Yes, I'll go find her. Okay, bye." And he ended the call, then grabbing my elbow, he pulled me over to his damaged vehicle.

"It looks like your friend Bella has managed to escape," Jasper remarked, as he shoved me in his car.

"That's great," I said as Jasper climbed in the driver's seat.

"Not for her," Jasper replied, keeping his eyes forward as his sped down the road. The window in which I had shot earlier, was letting in cold, breezy wind, making me shiver in the seat.

"Why is that? Surely being free would be better than being held hostage by some sadistic killers?!"

"I'm not a sadistic killer, I just do my job," Jasper corrected quietly and then carried on. "There are other people out there who wouldn't hesitate to take Bella down for being the Italian Princess. Her Father has made decisions in the past which has affected a lot of the world, and unfortunately a large number of the population aren't happy with him. She should never have run away, and Edward should have known the danger that she would be in." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"So, where are we going then?"

"Sam said that she was near a festival in the middle of Seattle, that's where we are heading now."

"How does he know where Bella is?"

"I don't know! I'm not some fucking mind reader," Jasper exploded.

"Just asking..." I mumbled, a little taken aback by his response. Jasper glanced at me for a few seconds, but then looked away when I caught him staring.

Suddenly, Jasper slammed on the brakes, and I flew forward in my seat. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was wearing a seat belt, I would have gone through the glass.

"Sorry," he muttered and then climbed out the car. When I was standing on the street, I gasped out loud at the scene I was met with.

Thousands of people were crowded on the main road, singing, dancing and music floated through the air towards me. People were dressed up in bright colours, and the women were wearing sparkly make-up. It didn't look tacky, it looked like the kind celebrities wear in films or on music videos.

There were huge screens everywhere, showing bands playing, and people dancing, while a commentary was running on in the background.

"How are you going to find her in the middle of all of this?" I asked, waving my hand around at the crowd, which seemed to go on for at least a mile.

"By looking," Jasper replied, grabbing my wrist he pulled me into the mass of people. It was so packed tight, that even Jasper had trouble pushing his way through. If it had just been me, I would have gotten nowhere by now.

We passed a row of pubs where groups of drunken men were hanging around, laughing and making crude jokes. Jasper shook his head, clearly disgusted and continued pulling me along.

Just as we went passed one of the pubs though, a throng of people shoved into us and suddenly I was separated from Jasper. I looked around for him, but he seemed to have disappeared, I could just see hundreds of unfamiliar people. Yes! This was my chance, there was no way he could find me or Bella in all of this, so I walked, beginning to decide where I should run too, when I passed one of the groups of men, all of whom were clearly pissed.

"Hey sugar," one of them called. "Why don't you come over here and have some fun with the _real_ men?" And he wiggled his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a seductive move.

Another man walked over to me and reached out his hands stopping them just before my chest and clenched them together, imitating squeezing my breasts.

I tried to leave, but abruptly, someone else was behind me, slapping my rear and laughing. I turned around shocked, but a hand twisted me so that I was facing the original bunch.

"You're a pretty one," a short fat man crooned, pinching my cheeking and then giving it a light tap.

"Yes she is," someone else mused, stroking the side of my face.

I stood there, paralysed with fear, unable to move. This kind of scene usually occurred at midnight, in some dark, damp alley. But here, I was it was the evening, in full view of other people, being felt up by men who looked to be at least 15 years older than me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, finally finding my voice, no matter how small it sounded.

"You can trust us, all we want is a little fu-" but he was cut short by a cold voice.

"Step away from her," the voice was commanding and cold, making the men immediately move away, eyes widening as they took in my saviour.

Jasper grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me away. When were far away from them, he spun around and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at me with worry.

"Yeah-I'm fine," I tried to assure him.

"Are you sure? You don't look it," he said doubtfully, referring to that fact that my face had suddenly gone pale and my eyes had widened with shock.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What?" Jasper said, and twirled around to look at the spot in which I had been focusing on above his head.

On one of the screens, the camera was focused on Bella, running through a crowd near a stage, looking positively scared, and stealing glances behind her every few steps.

"Looks like this one has had quite a scare," the commentator was joking, zooming in on Bella's face, resulting in a few people laughing next to us. "But don't you think that she looks a little familiar?" The commentator carried on, the camera still on Bella's face as though he was trying to remember why he recognised her. Jasper stiffened next to me, his eyes frozen on the screen.

A passer-by accidentally knocked Bella over, and she was sent flying towards the floor. But just before she hit the concrete, a large pendant sprung out of her top, in the field view of the camera.

The commentator gasped, shocked, though I hadn't caught on yet as to why.

"The Royal pendant," Jasper whispered next to me.

"What's that?"

"It's what one of the members of the Italian Royal family wear."

"But doesn't that mean..."

"Yes," he replied curtly, and made off into the crowd again. "We have to find her," he called over his shoulder at me.

"It can't be... Isabella Swan!" The commentator called, making everyone stop what they were doing and turned their attention to the screens, which were all showing Bella, looking as though she might burst into tears.

Through my naked eye now, I could see Bella standing up, wincing, as she put support on her leg. Her jeans were ripped, and as we got closer, her knees were grazed, letting a little blood seep through.

When we were within twenty meters, I called out her name.

"Bella!" I shouted, Jasper copying my move, both of us repeating her name over and over.

She turned in our direction, just as Jasper shoved through the last few people, all of whom were standing there, gawking at Bella as though she were some kind of extinct animal.

"Who are these people that Isabella is talking to?" The commentator wondered aloud.

"Alice!" Bella sobbed and wrapped her arms around me. Jasper let go of my arm and whispered quietly to both of us.

"We need to go, now," he commanded, glancing behind Bella, where a police officer was making his way towards us. On a closer inspection, they were coming from all sides, looking anxious and speaking into their radios.

Suddenly screams erupted from the right, and people were moving, just as a black car came driving down the road, fast, threatening to run people over if they didn't get out the way. Jasper grabbed me to pull me out of the cars line of direction, but before he had a chance to snatch Bella, the car came to a halt in front of us.

The back door opened, and a man emerged, seizing Bella and pulling her into the car.

With a cry, Bella tried to run, but he overpowered her and she fell back onto a leather seat, before the door slammed shut and the car drove away.

"Bella!" I said, beginning to run after the car, but Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, yanking me back.

"There's nothing we can do to help her now," he told me, his voice low.

"But..." I tried to protest, but his eyes telling me that now was not the time to argue with him.

"We need to go," he said firmly, pulling me into the bundle of people.

I became aware that the cops were now following us through the crowd, trying-and failing to look inconspicuous, but they stood out like a unicorn would be, surrounded by brown horses.

Jasper found an opening by some shops and pulled me down it. The gathering had gone back to what they were doing before, as though the incident with Bella had never even happened.

He shoved me against a wall and reached out with his hands as though he was about to feel me up.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, but he took no notice and unzipped my coat, then ripping it off, he threw it to the ground.

He did the same with his and pulled me back into the crowd. The officers were closer now, and Jasper pulled me sideways, away from them, as they were still heading towards the opening in which we had just left.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he pushed me down a second alley.

"Trying to save our heads," he growled, then did something that I didn't expect.

Shoving me against the wall, he pressed his body against mine, so that I could feel all of his muscles.

"What are you doing-" I began, but he pressed his lips against mine in a dominating and angry kiss.

I tried shoving against his shoulder, but he simply took my wrists and held them above my head, against the cold wall. His lips, attacking at first, were rough and hard, but then they became soft and gentle, moving against mine in a slow and steady rhythm.

Next, I tried to knee him somewhere, but he pressed me tighter to the wall, so that I couldn't move a muscle. Taking his lips off of mine for a minute, he began kissing my jaw line. "Stop it," he murmured against my skin. "Just bear with me for a minute please," he whispered and proceeded to kissing my lips again. He let go of my wrists, and his hands slithered down the side of my body, making me shiver with pleasure until they landed on my waist. Then they snaked around my back, bringing me closer to his body.

I stopped trying to fight, and let the kiss take over. My hands left the wall and wrapped themselves around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair. One of his hands slid up my back to behind my head and tangled themselves in my short black hair.

Over the sounds of our heavy breathing, I heard footsteps at the mouth of the alley. They halted, and I saw a cop standing there, looking on at us with disapproval. My breathing hitched a little, maybe this could be my chance, but Jasper kept kissing me as though nobody was there.

"Stupid kids," he muttered and walked away, not even realising that we were the people he was supposed to be watching out for.

However, Jasper didn't stop there, instead he forced my mouth open and he poked his tongue through, battling against mine. His sweet, hot breath, mingling with mine.

Whilst moaning into his mouth, he held me tighter, and only then I remembered that this man abducted me, stole me from my home and family. I shouldn't be kissing him!

I bit down hard on his tongue, and he yelped and jumped back, wiping his mouth.

"What was that?!" I shouted furiously.

"I was saving my life," he retorted.

"Oh _your_ life, that's nice then, don't even worry about mine."

"Why should I worry about yours, you're only a stupid pest who I have to put up with for the next few weeks," he hissed back.

"If I'm such a nuisance, then why did you kiss me?"

"So that the police wouldn't see our faces."

"Really, so why didn't you pull back when he left?"

"I'm a man, lust overpowered me," he said, turning around.

"Am I really that good of kisser?" I said, grinning smugly.

He turned back around and growled. "I've had better," but I could clearly see that he was lying.

"I thought so," I replied cockily.

He glared at me, before walking further into the dark alley.

Pausing once, he turned around. "Well come on then," he said impatiently.

Sighing, I followed him, bringing my fingers to my lips and softly touching them. Wondering what the hell all that was about.

* * *

**Guess what?! I have been nominated for an Indie Twific Award under the category ****Best Alternate Universe Human with Another Way to Die (the prequel to this) So if you want faster updates...VOTE! Because being nominated inspired me to write this chapter, what do you think getting through to the next round will do. So please vote for me, the link to the award site is on my profile under nominations. And please please vote**

**Please.**

**Oh and also if you want to know what I am writing, and when I will be updating etc... follow me on twitter! Because I twit about my writing most of the time, so you don't need to keep asking me when I will update a certain story. The link is on my profile.**

**Next chapter will be in Bella's POV. Who took her? How did she get to Seattle? How did Sam no where she was? **

**Vote and review :)**

**x**


	10. The horrors of Seattle

**Bella's POV:**

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Running away from Jacob had been a pretty stupid move on my behalf, but I had to or I wouldn't be able to find Edward otherwise.

But...how was I supposed to find him anyway? I had no idea whatsoever where they had taken him (apart from the fact that Jacob had said that they were headed for Italy), and besides even if I did, I had no possible way to get him out of there. I mean look at me, I am only sixteen years old and I know from experience that sixteen year old teenagers do not have much of a chance against twenty something year old men. It was inhumanly possible.

And what about Alice and Rosalie? In all my panic over Edward, I had nearly forgotten about them, which was considerably selfish of me. How on earth could I manage to forget them? They have been the best friends to me that any girl could wish for, and I had all but abandoned them. I am such a pathetic excuse for a friend, I mean who does that?

Rosalie had been shot, and I hadn't got the faintest clue as to if she was still alive, or even dead by the bullet wound or maybe the loss of blood in her system. I winced, the image of Rosalie bleeding on the ground whilst Emmett stood over her with a gun in his hand, was embedded into my memory; it wasn't something I would ever forget. Also, how where they going to treat her? They can't take her to a hospital, as they would get arrested... But they couldn't be so heartless just to leave her in the gutter and slowly bleed to death, could they? I felt like my heart had pummelled to the floor as I thought about the answer to that question.

_Yes, yes they could. _

And if that were the case – which I desperately hoped not- what would they even do with Alice? Heck, I didn't know why they were taking them along for the ride in the first place. Alice and Rosalie had nothing to do with all this business whatsoever, but because Edward and I had be so careless, one of them was now shot and the other being sent off to do God knows what- I just hoped it wasn't prostitution. Why couldn't Sam have just made them sign some sort of Official secrecy act, and just released them? It would have saved him the hassle of transporting two teenage girls abroad without being caught (if that was what he was planning to do) and it would have saved me the thought of worrying for my two friends who had never endured something as trivial as this before. I have to admit, I wasn't more worried about Edward than those two. Edward used to be one of them, so he could most likely take care of himself. But don't judge me too harshly, I was scared for him almost as much as Alice and Rose, I was just frightened as to how it would affect their lives if we all got out of this alive.

So now I was faced with the awful dilemma. Who do I save first? Do I rescue my best friends in the whole entire universe? Or do I find the love of my life, who I felt that I wouldn't be able to cope or live without him? Oh, how I wished that I was some kind of superwoman, who could appear in two places at once and had immense super powers, which would render me able to fight a large group of men and save everybody, leaving me the heroine.

I snorted to myself. OK, I think that the stress was beginning to get to my head, making me hallucinate about strange solutions to my problem.

And why was I laughing to myself anyway? There was nothing funny at all about all of this.

Yep, it definitely was the stress.

Just as I was contemplating on pulling over to the side of the road so that I could figure out what I was going to do, a faint tinkling sound echoed slightly throughout the car.

I frowned; it sounded like some sort of ring tone. But Jacob had taken his mobile phone into the diner with him hadn't he? And I had even seen him using it whilst I was stealing his car. So what on earth was it then?

I pulled over to the side of the road so that I wouldn't crash; I turned off the engine and listened as hard as I could to the music, trying to figure out where it was being emitted from. It seemed to be coming from somewhere near the seat next to me. I climbed into the gap where you put your feet and looked under that chair, but there was nothing there, apart from a small coke can and a chocolate bar wrapper. However, the sound seemed to be louder from this position, which meant that it couldn't be very far...

And then it stopped.

I sighed, frustrated, and made to climb back into the driver's seat when it began again. I looked around, where the hell was it? I knew that it would annoy me by going off every few minutes, so I had better find it and fast.

I closed my eyes, focusing all of my attention on the chiming melody; I followed its direction, my ear getting closer to the loudest point at which I could hear it. And it was in the glove compartment. Of course it would be; it was the most obvious place to store valuable items, why hadn't I thought of it before? I almost slapped myself on the forehead for being so stupid.

I opened it up and pulled out the small phone, glancing at the number which I didn't recognise and without properly thinking it through, I pressed the answer button.

"Bella, is that you?" A voice asked from down the line, uncertain if it would be me who would pick it up.

"Who is this?" I demanded. There was no way I was going to be giving out my details to people who I had never talked to before.

"Jacob," he answered.

"Oh. What do you want?" I said aggressively. "I thought we had covered this by now. I am going to save Alice, Rosalie and Edward and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Bella, please, let's be rational about this. You can't possibly imagine the danger you are about to put yourself-"

"I know what I am getting myself into, so don't even start trying to preach to me," I quickly cut him off before he could convince me to stay out of it.

"Look Bella, your Mother and Father are incredibly worried about you. Sure you leave them the odd letter, but you don't leave an address for them to respond to, and for all they know you could be being forced to write and send them."

That struck a nerve. I knew that they would be worried about them, but I thought that my letters would appease that emotion for the time being. Well, it obviously didn't work. "Jake, you have to understand. I can't just leave Edward. He is my entire life and being; I won't leave him for my own safety, not when he risked his in order to get me out of Italy for my happiness." My voice choked at the end of my sentence by the thought of never seeing Edward again.

"I know what he means to you Bella, but there is no possible way on earth that I can do anything to help you. So why don't you just tell me where you are and I can come and pick you up and-" His words gave me an idea. Jacob could tell me where they were. He would know wouldn't he? I mean he was working for Jared and Sam, so obviously they would have told him where to go. Again, I missed the obvious (like with the mysterious music), which was what I had been doing a lot today.

"Jacob, let's compromise."

I heard him sigh. "Depends on what it is," he stated, sounding a bit tired and weary.

"You tell me where they are, and then I will come with you quietly."

"Bella! There is no way that I am going to let you do that. You might not even be able to get out so that we can meet."

"Jacob," I growled, "You better tell me where they are now, or I will smash this phone up and chuck it out of the window and then you will have no contact with me at all. This is an all or nothing situation, now decide."

There was a moments silence while Jacob thought his options through and I waited impatiently. He had better tell me soon, or I would hang up this phone, information or not. "Fine, but you had better keep that God damn phone with you and keep it on, so that I can keep in contact with you. But I don't like this one little bit."

I almost squealed. "Thank you so much Jake, I owe you for the rest of my life. Now where are they?"

"I don't know where Edward is going, apart from the fact that they are flying back to Italy. But he is probably in the air by now. However, I know that Jasper and Emmett are taking Alice and Rosalie to Dr Cullen in Seattle to get Rosalie seen to, but I don't know the exact location." That was all I needed for now. If it was too late to get Edward at the moment, then I was going to do my very best to get Alice and Rosalie home. I turned the keys in the ignition and pulled back out onto the road.

"Before you go Bella, if you look underneath the driver's seat there's a hand gun. Use it if anyone tries anything with you," Jacob said sincerely, his voice was sounding a little strained. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel and praying that I don't crash into anything, I used my other hand and crouched down a little, feeling under the seat to find the gun that Jacob said was there.

"Jacob, are you sure it's there I can't feel any-" But suddenly my hand clasped around a cold metal object that had the distinct shape of a gun. "Aha, I found it," I said into the phone, just managing to turn the steering wheel in time to avoid crashing into the tree that was in my line of course.

"Right, the safety catch should be on, so put it down your jeans, so that you can get it out swift and quickly."

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it."

"Just keep the phone _on_," he ordered just before I hung up.

"Whatever," I muttered putting the phone in my pocket.

I was going to find my best friends and take them home as soon as I could.

And then that only left Edward... I would have to somehow find a way to get into Italy and when I did get there, where was I going to find him amidst the millions of people who resided there?

Well, I'll deal with that question when the time got there.

----~~~~----

About half an hour ago I had seen a road sign saying, Seattle, seventeen miles away, and so from then on I had followed the posts telling me which turns and roads to take, and now finally after much anticipation- and slowing down considerably when police cars went past- I had reached my destination, Seattle.

I had been surprised by the amount of cops I had seen today so far on my journey, but as I got closer, I could see that there were even more and as I hit Seattle, they were swarming all over the place.

Now I was faced with yet again another problem. Where the heck was I supposed to find them? Jacob had said that they were at Dr Cullen's house in Seattle, but there were thousands of homes in Seattle and I couldn't exactly go around and knock on every single person's door and say 'Hi, there. Is this Dr Cullen's house?' No, I would probably get arrested for harassment, if you could even get done for knocking repeatedly on doors.

But soon I got caught with large amounts of traffic that was blocking most of the roads leading into Seattle.

What was going on here?

With no way of getting out I just had to follow the cars and hope for the best. I mean who knows, maybe I will see Carlisle or Jasper walking along a street and then I could follow them.

Yeah, like that'll ever happen, knowing my luck I'll probably just get lost and then by the time I actually found where they were residing, they would be gone.

So for the next half an hour or so, I crawled through the roads until finally I, along with all the other cars, entered into a massive clearing, which was nearly full to the capacity. I drove forward until I reached a Police officer who waved me off to the side next to a red car which I had been driving behind for the last thirty minutes or so. I parked up and got out, checking that the phone and the..._gun _were safely stored away from view. I still winced whenever I thought about the gun hidden in the waistband of my jeans. If the police caught me with this, I wonder how many years in prison I would get?

I stiffened as I walked passed a police woman, feeling very self conscious of myself. Do I look too scared? Does my face look too guilty like I was hiding something? Are people watching me and do they recognise me? Or am I just giving too much away altogether?

Successfully, I managed to walk past them without them even giving me so much as a second glance and I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't even noticed that I was holding, and I relaxed, _slightly_.

The crowd ushered me down some more streets no matter how hard I tried to resist, but there were too many of them and people were pushing and shoving me forward, giving me no choice but to comply.

Eventually, everyone emerged onto a main road that had been cleared off for some kind of... fair or festival. And forgetting all of my worries for a moment, I stared around in wonder. I had never seen a place so bright and happy before. People were singing, dancing and different types of music were floating through the air towards me. The music didn't clash though; instead it made the atmosphere of it all seem nicer. Men were dressed up in costumes and outfits that I was sure that they wouldn't wear on a normal outing and women were wearing heavy make-up like celebrities wear on television or in music videos.

Children were singing and holding hands, skipping through people, giggling along the way...

And then there was me, an Italian Princess, who had a gun stashed away whilst she looked for her best friends and then her boyfriend all whom were in the clutches of the Mafia, who would most likely torture, kill or hold me for ransom.

All these people around me didn't have to worry about anything that I did. All that they had to worry about was whether they would get that promotion or not, or whether they would get an A on the test they did the other day.

I smiled sadly. No matter the last few months that I had had here in America. I had never experienced all of this. I still had the worries in my head, but they had seemed further away when I was in my paradise with Edward. And for a few moments, I had the urge to join them all and pretend that I was normal girl and laugh and dance.

But I didn't. My friends came before my own personal desires. I _had_ to remember that.

So I kept my head down and hurried through the crowd.

But the problem was, over all of this loud music, I didn't hear the phone ringing; Jacob calling me urgently, telling me to ditch the phone and fast.

----~~~~----

Great, now I was lost.

For the last two, three hours maybe, I had been walking through the city with no set destination, just hoping by chance that I would miraculously stumble upon Alice and Rosalie. And at the moment, I had just entered onto a street that held no apparent interest for me. Just a few shops, which by the looks of it was boarded up and a long brick wall that was so high up that you couldn't see what was hidden behind it.

It was beginning to get colder as the evening wore on towards the night and I struggled to find any body heat within me, even if I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body. I scowled at myself for not being rational when I sought out my plan. I had no money and I should have thought about what would happen when it gets dark. Then I groaned to myself. I guess that I'll be sleeping rough tonight then...

The sounds of footsteps slapping against the cold concrete, brought me out of my thoughts about where would be the best place to sleep outside. Startled, I jumped a little before turning around to see what the noise was precisely. A man was reasonably far behind me and was on his cell phone, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground, his mouth moving slightly as he muttered into the device.

_There was nothing wrong about that,_ I thought so I turned around and began to continue walking down the street. Then I jumped again as another man entered the street who certainly hadn't been there before I turned around behind me. This man too was on his mobile phone and was talking into it.

But unlike the other man, his eyes were focused entirely on me, as though he was the predator and I was his prey. I shivered slightly and then crossed the road so that I could avoid this man. However, as I was doing this, I felt eyes on my head coming from behind, making my skin prickle and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on edge.

Fear began rising up inside of me again. What were the odds that something like this would happen to me? It always does, men on a cold, dark empty street or alleyway and then it will either be rape next or kidnapping.

My pace went faster as I brought my hand nearer to my hip, ready to use if it was really necessary. Despite feeling safer with its presence, I still didn't want to use it. Well, I didn't even know how to use it in the first place. But I was terrified that I still might end up shooting someone if I wasn't careful. So, I kept my eyes straight ahead, hoping that it was a coincidence that there were two men on the same street as me, alone, staring at me and crossing the road...

Wait, what?

They were coming towards me and were much closer than I had them accounted for. I prepared to run, but my legs were locking me in place, rendering me unable to move a single inch. So I opted for the next best thing- which was the gun.

Swiftly, I pulled it out of my jeans and flipped the switch, taking it off of safety and pointed it at the first man, and then the next.

"Stay away," I warned. In my head I had wanted to snarl it out, but it came out more pleadingly that I would have liked.

They smirked at each other and began taking steps towards me at which I took some back. My finger twitched on the trigger and they saw my little movement, but their smiles just grew wider as if they were not at all afraid of my empty threat.

"I'm warning you," I tried again, my voice wavering at the end.

But suddenly they stopped and I almost jumped in the air with triumphant.

Something hard pressed against my head. "Drop the gun now, and I will not shoot you," said an unfamiliar voice from behind.

I froze, realising that I was at gun point and was being told to drop my only guarantee of safety. Slowly, I unclenched my grip of the weapon and let it fall to the ground, hitting the floor with a slight thud. As soon as the gun was out of my hold, my hands were pinned behind my back and I was slammed into the wall, my cheek pressing against the slimy bricks which were coated in grime. I growled into the wall and thrashed around again, trying to free myself, but then the gun was pressed against my temple and I stopped, knowing that they would kill me.

"Good girl," the man with the gun drawled. "Now Isabella, we are going to let you go, but you're not to run or I will shoot you with this gun." And to prove his point he pressed it harder against my face. "Understood?"

I nodded, grazing my cheek a little in the process. Whoever was holding my arms released them, giving me a chance to flex them before I got any cramps. "How did you find me?" I demanded.

He thought for a moment before answering. "First we tracked the car that Black was using and we tracked it to Seattle. Then we tracked that mobile phone that Black was supposed to be using for business calls. It was only a hunch that you would be with him, but we found you. Though we were expecting Black to be here as well," he looked around as though Jacob would suddenly pop up out of the shadows.

My brain took this all in and was still panicking about this situation and my eyes darting from left to right, searching for a way to get away from them... and fast.

The man holding the gun saw my eyes and laughed. "Don't even think about it princess, Sam has had many people looking for you these past hours, and I am not going to let you go so easily." My heart sunk to the ground. The man carried on. "Now, I have someone here who would like to talk to you," he said and held out a phone. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if it would blow up in my hands or something. He rolled his eyes and clasped my hands around it and forced it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I asked down the line.

"Bella, is that you?" came the reply.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should've been more care-" Then he groaned as it someone had kicked him.

"What's wrong? And don't say you're sorry, it's not your fault."

"It's nothing I can't handle," he replied and I could almost see him grimacing as he said those words.

"Edward, where are you, I'll come and find you."

"No, don't. I'm on my way to Italy and I swear Bella if you come and look for me, I will never forgive you if you get hurt."

I gave a shaky laugh. "You know me Edward, give it another hour and I will probably have broken my arm."

Edward laughed, "True," but then I heard a loud smack and Edward groaned again.

"Edward what's-"

"Bella, I want you to run as fast as you can. Paul has a temper at the best of times and you need to get away from them now."

"But, what about you? I am not leaving you," I said defiantly.

"Just do this one last thing for me. I don't want to die knowing that I hadn't been able to save or protect you."

"Die? Edward what do you mea-" I began to panic now. I had heard him clearly enough but I didn't want to admit that what he said was true, so it was best to pretend to be clueless about it, it would save me a whole lot more of pain by burying it deep down than if it was in the front of my mind, which probably will happen soon. But before I managed to finish my sentence, the phone was ripped out of my hand and the guy talked into it again.

"So Eddie that was the last you'll ever see of your girlfriend again. Do you know what Jared has planned for her...?" I zoned out, I didn't want to hear anymore, and I had already decided that I would do what Edward said and run.

My eyes landed on the gun on the floor in front of me and my mind quickly formed a plan. I just hoped that it would work. When their eyes were not focused on me, I bent down and snatched up the gun.

I pointed it at one of their feet, shut my eyes and pulled the trigger. The gun erupted with a massive bang and the force of the bullet made me stumble back a few paces. The man with the phone dropped it and reached for his gun, but then I pulled the trigger and shot _his_ leg. He went down with a cry and the last one stood there, unsure as to what to do; stay with them or run after me, but I didn't give him much of a chance to decide. I took this opportunity and sprinted down the road away from the yells and gun shots that were aimed at me.

I sped down the street and around the corner onto another one, and then continued doing that for another five roads until I emerged back into the festival.

I almost felt safe surrounded by all of these people. But was unsure as to whether any of those men were still chasing after me, so I began pushing my way throughout the crowd keeping my eyes forward and wide open. I glanced back a few times, checking to see if anyone was pursuing me, but all I could see were people enjoying the music.

However, just because they weren't behind me, doesn't mean that I wasn't being followed. By chance I glanced to the side and I saw the third man running towards me, his face looking murderous. My eyes widened and I changed my course, running away from him. Every second or so, I would look behind me, and because I was being so careless, I basically allowed someone to knock me to the ground.

With a small cry I fell, my necklace freeing itself from my top and jacket, in full view of everyone. I put it away hastily, praying to God that no one had seen it, but then I heard my name being shouted out over the commentator's speakers. My heart skipped several beats. Now I had no way in hell of remaining inconspicuous and my face was being plastered all over these screens and people were staring at me and whispering.

I stood up gingerly, wincing when I put support on my leg.

And when I thought that all hope had been lost, a comforting voice called out my name. I turned in that direction just as a males voice called my name as well their voices standing out from the crowd, and then I saw Alice and Jasper running towards me, worry etched all over their faces. I ran up to Alice and enveloped her in a hug. I had never been so glad to see her in my life.

But there was just one other problem, Jasper was there as well. I knew that to save Alice I would have to go with Jasper and he wasn't even that bad actually. He was fair, but I knew that there was a darker side to him that I had never seen before.

"Alice," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her tighter. I opened my mouth to say how much I was worried for her when Jasper cut in.

"We need to go now," he murmured so quietly that only we could hear him. I was all set to go with them so I could get Rosalie as well. Jasper didn't know I had a gun and I could use that to my advantage later on. But then there were screams erupting from the crowd and they were moving towards use. Jasper's eyes widened and he grabbed Alice, pushing her out of the way and then reached out for me. However, the car stopped behind me and I turned to run from it, but hands grabbed me from behind, pulling me backwards. I tried to run, but the person overpowered me and I fell back into the car before the door shut and we sped off.

It all happened so fast that it hadn't properly registered in my mind where I was.

"Bella, I found where they are, and I'm going to help you," a voice said from the driver's seat.

"You idiot!" I exploded. "I had it all planned out. I was this close to finding them." And to prove my point I help up my thumb and forefinger only a centimetre apart.

Jacob stopped the car and turned around to face me. "You're going to need our help on this one. You see I also found out what they are planning to do with Edward, and it is not pretty."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah it's a crap chapter, I know. But it just came out very badly.

Also I have started another story called **'The Ashes like Snow'** it is similar to this story in some aspects, but I will probably be **updating that one faster**, so go and check it out **because if you like this story then you probably will like my new one**.

If you are reading any of my other stories, there is an authors note on my profile about two of them, so go and read it if you want...

I had lots to say but now I've forgotten...

Oh yeah. You have to get **twitter**. Honestly, it is amazing. Loads of authors are on it now and it is a good way to meet and talk to new people. Honestly it is fun. So I recommend that you get it, it will make your life and mine easier, by wondering when I will update this story. So yeah get it and the link to my twitter is on my **profile** :D

I think that is it... though I am sure there was something else...

Oh yeah, next chapter is going to be in Rosalie's POV. Because we all love a bit of Emmett?? Well, he is kinda mean in this story but still let's just wait and see what happens... :D

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, no matter how crap it is and don't forget to...

**Review!! :D**


End file.
